


Practice Makes Perfect

by Cawaiiey



Series: Cade's McHanzo Week Works!! [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Actor AU, Intense Kissing, Kissing, M/M, McHanzo Week, McHanzo Week 2016, like this is kind of intense hHAH, they're young mccree and hanzo here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: "Y'want us to do what now?""Mijo, I said that I want you two to practice kissing before the next scene. If you’d clean out your ears, you’d have heard me the first time. Get to it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> *sticks leg out* im actually doing p well with getting these out every day hAHA though im taking a break tomorrow sorry---
> 
> enjoy the actor AU @wixcraft gave me an idea for on twitter!!

“Y’want us to do  _ what _ now?” 

Gabe had already started to turn away when Jesse posed the question, incredulous. Hanzo was stood next to him, looking just as uncomfortable and tense as Jesse felt. The crew around them all bustled to and from, avoiding the pocket where the three of them were stood. Gabriel turned back to him, narrowly ducking under a cameraman’s tripod, and shifts to stand with his hands on his hips. Their director looks slightly irritated at having to repeat himself, but Jesse just couldn’t believe what they’d been asked to do-

“Okay,  _ mijo _ -”

“Why d’ya always insist on callin’ me that?”

“As long as I have to treat you like my son, I’ll call you it- anyways,  _ mijo _ , I said that I want you two to practice kissing before the next scene. If you’d clean out your ears, you’d have heard me the first time. Get to it,” Gabe starts to turn again, an air of finality to his statement, but Jesse stops him with another stuttered complaint.

“Since when did me and Shimada-san have a kissing scene?!”

The withering look that Gabe sends him was next to none. 

“Since always. Did you even read the script?”

Jesse balks at that, turning his head and pursing his lips as he realizes that  _ maybe _ he should have paid closer attention to the stage directions and the script when he’d been flicking through the thick booklet. He’s struggling to come up with an excuse when Hanzo, who’d been unusually quiet during the exchange, spoke up. 

“Understood. Thank you, director Reyes, we will practice. Thank you.” 

Gabe gives him an approving look, even throws in a twist of a smile, before he’s turning around and walking off set to go bother anyone else. Gabe was a damn good director, but fuck if he wasn’t demanding. It was the perfectionist in him. Speaking of perfectionists-

Hanzo had taken Jesse’s hand and was leading him towards the trailers, while McCree grumbles and gripes about Gabriel. He would’ve liked some warning before they sprung this on him, though the script was warning enough. Y’know, if he’d read it. Regardless, he’s being forced to kiss Hanzo- the man he’s been developing a crush on this whole time. Jesse thinks he’d prefer to just… die, rather than kiss Hanzo and mess up the careful friendship they’d developed on set. 

Hanzo brings him to his trailer, banging the door of it open with unrestrained irritation. Jesse winces at the sound hitting his ears, wondering how badly Hanzo did not want to do this. They were both young actors, up-and-coming, with a few parts under their belts, so a stage kiss shouldn’t be too hard. Although, it would certainly complicate things on McCree’s part, who was already feeling the stirrings of butterflies in his insides whenever Hanzo was near. The shorter man lets go of McCree’s hand (which Jesse sincerely misses the minute that they aren’t touching) and rounds on him, a look of intense determination on his face. McCree’s seen that expression only a few times on set, but it doesn’t fail to send a  _ zing _ of attraction up his spine. Hanzo has such a mature face for a man in his early twenties. 

“Jesse,” since when in the Hell did he become  _ Jesse _ to Hanzo? But, hell, if his name doesn’t sound so good rolling off of Hanzo’s tongue, “I understand that this may be uncomfortable for you. But, remember, it is all just an act. That is what we do.” 

Hanzo is coming closer, crowding him against the wall of the trailer, and Jesse’s heart has started to slam against his ribcage in rapid, staccato beats. He wonders why Hanzo sounds like he’s trying to convince himself that this is all an act, but doesn’t have much longer to think about it, because Hanzo is reaching up and taking his face in his hands, palms catching on the stubble on his jaw. Jesse’s breath catches in his throat much the same, as Hanzo’s expression turns softer, and his hands settle on the trim curve of his waist. 

He knows the expression; it’s the expression of his character, Ryu, a heir to a monarchy in a far off land, who finds himself suddenly without a family as they’re slaughtered in front of his eyes, leaving him the sole successor of the blood line. In a fit, he escapes certain death, and finds himself wandering the forests far to the west, beyond the borders of his kingdom, where he encounters Joel, McCree’s character. That face he has is the gentle smile Ryu develops for Joel as they fight through deadly encounters and solve perilous puzzles. 

Hanzo must have read the script pretty thoroughly, because this smile is something other than the smile that he gives Joel as he patches up his injuries by the firelight. There’s more to it than just gratefulness; it’s got a depth and reach that shoots through Jesse and settles in the pit of his stomach. He wants to see that expression on Hanzo’s face more and more, wants to be the one to pull it out of him when they’re not acting. He doesn’t realize that he’s leaning closer until his and Hanzo’s faces are mere inches apart. 

“Joel,” Hanzo- no, Ryu says, his eyes fluttering shut while they turn in opposite directions, on a collision course with each other, “thank you- for everything. I am sorry that all is in vain- I will not survive this.” 

Jesse’s breath catches in his throat as he scrambles to remember the scene- it’s towards the end, when Joel is cradling Ryu, who is mortally wounded, in his arms. If Ryu is saying this, that means his next line is- 

“No, no, please,” he begs, pitching his voice a bit higher to match Joel’s naivete and optimistic look on life, which gets turned around when he meets the heartbroken, desperate Ryu, “you-you can’t leave, please, Ryu. We’ve gotta- gotta avenger your family. We’re almost there- don’t leave, please.” 

He can feel tears prick at his eyes, as he slips into Joel’s character. He can see Hanzo’s open for just a moment, looking weak, and a stray tear slides down his right cheek, catching on his upper lip in its descent. They’re merely a hair apart now. 

“I am sorry, Joel. I… I love you.”

Jesse is the one to surge forward, to crash their lips together in a desperate embrace. The way that Hanzo presses back, the same desperation coloring his action, wrenches a sob from Jesse’s throat. He’s wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist without realizing it, has bent him back a bit, holding him as close as he can. Ryu starts to grow slack in his grip, the life draining from him. Joel tightens his hold on Ryu, like he’s trying to tether him to this earth, and he can’t help but whisper pleas against his mouth when he finally becomes a dead weight in his arms. 

“No, no, no,” Joel mutters, peppering Hanzo’s ‘dead’ face with kisses, along his cheekbone and the curve of his jaw. He reaches a hand up and cups Ryu’s cheek, tears brimming in his eyes and making it hard to see, as he gasps, “I love you too,” and holds his dying lover against his body as tight as he can.

The scene ends, and Jesse is breathing heavily, his lips tingling from where he and Hanzo had kissed. Hanzo seems to be feeling the same, as he shifts in Jesse’s grasp and sits back enough to stare at him with fingers touching his lips. McCree doesn’t miss the flash of desire in the other’s molten umber gaze. He knows that Hanzo can see the same in his own amber eyes. 

“Um,” Jesse starts, not moving to release Hanzo from his grasp, and Hanzo not trying to extricate himself from Jesse’s arms, “so, was that… good?” 

Hanzo licks his lips, making sure that Jesse sees, and flicks his eyes to the side, “I think it could use some work.”

“Which part? The acting or-”

“The kissing. Definitely the kissing. Again,” Hanzo’s cheeks are painted in the prettiest of pinks, the sight takes Jesse’s breath away. 

Hanzo is already leaning in before McCree can ask if he wants to do it again, his question swallowed by Hanzo’s mouth against his. 

This time, it’s less of a scene, and more of a feverish makeout session, as Hanzo’s lips part and McCree presses forward with his tongue. The contact causes molten heat to pool in his midsection, surging through his veins like hellfire. Hanzo makes the sweetest sound of desperation and desire, gently dragging his teeth along McCree’s tongue. Jesse glides his hand around to card through Hanzo’s hair, pulling strands out of the ponytail that the costume and makeup team had carefully put into place. He moans so loudly that McCree parts from him, breathing heavily, dizzy with arousal. Jesse sucks in a deep, steadying breath-

“ _ Again _ .”

Hanzo is on him once more, and they’re sliding to the floor of the trailer. The way that he pushes at his shoulders to lay him down, and climbs onto his lap, really should be illegal. Jesse drops his hands down to rest on Hanzo’s hips. His resulting moan is something that McCree greedily swallows down, especially when it comes from him dragging his hands around to grip at the tight globes of his ass. Hanzo fists the fabric of McCree’s shirt in his hands, grinding against him bodily. They messily kiss, tongues moving against each other and it’s not  _ fair _ how Hanzo bites and sucks on McCree’s tongue and he can only think about that mouth sucking something else and he parts from him to drag in another breath-

“ **_Again_ ** .”

They end up rocking the trailer for a long,  _ long _ while.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Again,  _ mijo _ , Hanzo! Do I have to send you two off to practice  _ again _ ?”

The coy smile that Hanzo sends Jesse sends a spike of arousal through him, that he hopes isn’t noticeable in the brown pleather pants he’s wearing.

“Sorry, Reyes, you might have to. I’m sure we only need to run over the scene one more time.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thiiiiink


End file.
